RoadRashed
by WhazzupPeeps
Summary: Reef has a dream where he, Broseph and Emma become like the Road Runner to Bummer's Wile E. Coyote during a trip to Sunset Beach for a Beaver Tail run. A parody of the classic Road Runner cartoons.


**My latest contribution to the _Stoked_ fanfic section is a little something different for me, a straight-on humor fic incorporating some elements of the Season One episode "Reef, Broseph and Emma's Totally Stupid Adventure" and, in a parody of those classic _Looney Tunes_ Road Runner cartoons, mixing in elements of slapstick and chase scenes. Since all of this takes place in a dream that Reef has during the story, the laws of cartoon physics also apply here. Much madness ensues as Bummer attempts to fill Wile E. Coyote's shoes while trying to catch the title characters of this fic. :D  
**

**

* * *

**

Thanks to Lo's purchase of a new widescreen TV and twin satellite receivers for the staff house earlier in the month, the summer staff at Surfer's Paradise had been able to enjoy watching a wider selection of TV shows and channels than they had been able to when they had only the ancient and decrepit black-and-white TV with the rabbit-ears antenna downstairs in the staff house living room. One receiver was hooked up to the widescreen TV in the living room for the entire staff to use during their off-hours from work, most often by the girls to watch their favorite "chick flick" movies, as well as for Lo to watch her favorite celebrity gossip shows, for Fin to watch surfing events, beach volleyball and sci-fi movies, and for Kelly to watch the game show channel and her favorite late night talk shows.

The second receiver, meanwhile, was taken up to Reef, Broseph and Johnny's shared room on the third floor to hook up to their small TV set there. That receiver saw use mostly by Broseph when he listened to the reggae audio channel, and by Reef when he watched his favorite sitcoms (particularly _Dorm Life_) and the classic cartoon channel. One night after Reef had watched old Road Runner cartoons on that channel with Broseph and Johnny, the guys were asleep in their room just after midnight after the staff house became quiet for the night when Reef, who had the bottom bunk of the bunk bed he and Johnny (who had the top bunk) used, started to have a dream...

* * *

Reef, Broseph and Emma were on the road to Sunset Beach in a golf cart with Broseph at the wheel, on their way to make a run for Beaver Tail donuts. While Emma was laughing giddily in the back seat, Reef whooped it up in the front seat, yelling "Beaver Tails, baby! Beaver Tails!" As the golf cart ambled along while Broseph drove, Reef told his friend, "Man, I'm sure glad you talked me into this Beaver Tail run. I really needed to get my munch on so bad thanks to the crappy staff food Bummer's been bringin' us lately, I think my stomach ate itself!"

"No worries, bro," a laid-back Broseph said. "Before you know it, we'll be at the Beaver Tail stand in town, loadin' up on tails for ourselves and the gang back at the hotel."

"Especially that banana chocolate tail Ty asked for," Emma joined in. "When he gets it, I'll be _so_ in with him. It'll be like a dream come true!" When she looked back to the road, however, she spotted something coming up that prompted her to tell the guys, "Uh, guys, I think this dream's about to become a nightmare!"

"What?" Broseph asked. "What do you mean?"

"Check your mirror," Emma replied. "Bummer's coming up right behind us!" Broseph took a look in the golf cart's rear-view mirror and, sure enough, Bummer was catching up to the groms in his own golf cart.

"Think you can skip work and I won't notice, huh?" Bummer said as he slowly gained on the groms in his hot pursuit of them. "We'll see who has the last laugh when you all get strikes and unpaid overtime for shirking your duties!"

"Broseph, do something!" Emma pleaded as she turned to him. "Otherwise Bummer's going to catch us and we'll all be in trouble! Can't this thing go any faster?"

"It's a golf cart," Reef reminded Emma. "It has two speeds, slow and stop!"

"Not quite, bro!" Broseph said as his foot hit the gas pedal on the golf cart and it took off like a shot, outrunning Bummer's cart as the groms distanced themselves from the Surfer's Paradise day manager.

"Oh, no you don't!" Bummer said, then hit the gas himself to close in on Reef and company. When he saw Bummer catching up though, a determined Broseph matched his speed and kept pace, intent on shaking their hated boss.

"Dudes, we gotta find some way to ditch Bummer!" Reef said as he looked back behind him. "Anyone got any ideas?"

"Wait, I got one!" Emma said with a snap of her fingers after she found a banana on the seat beside her. Peeling the banana, Emma kept the edible part of the fruit to eat while she dropped the peel on the road. Seconds later, Bummer's cart ran over the banana peel and suddenly began to spin out on the road, with Bummer freaking out as the cart continued to spin at a rapid rate before it eventually ended up in a ditch on the side of the road, back end first.

As the groms' golf cart drove away with Reef, Broseph and Emma cheering gleefully, an angry Bummer growled while squeezing the steering wheel of his cart in frustration before muttering, "Groms! I'll get you all if it's the last thing I do!"

* * *

Elsewhere on Sunset Island, Bummer got busy creating a lifesize painting of a tunnel on a rock face at the end of a trail off the main road between the hotel and Sunset Beach. He then snuck down the trail and pulled out a sawhorse with two signs on it from the bushes, the top sign marked "ROAD CLOSED" in red letters and the bottom, arrow-shaped sign reading "DETOUR" in black letters pointing toward the trail. Bummer then placed the sawhorse on the road and went back to the bushes to hide and watch for Reef and his friends to drive up in their golf cart.

Moments later, as he hoped for, Bummer saw Reef, Broseph and Emma coming down the road in their cart, then make a right turn onto the trail after seeing the detour sign. Bummer chuckled to himself as he watched the golf cart head up the trail, saying "Yes! I've got you now, punks!", knowing that the moment the cart hit the tunnel painting on the rock face, the vehicle would be wrecked and he would have the groms where he wanted them.

To his shock, however, Bummer watched as the groms and their golf cart drove right through the tunnel painting and exit on the other side of the rock face. "NO! That's impossible!" a flustered Bummer exclaimed at what he witnessed. Becoming annoyed again, he then determined, "If those groms can do that, then so can I!" as he took his golf cart out of hiding, jumped into it and drove toward the painted tunnel entrance...only to flatten his cart when he smacked against the rock. The cart came away from the rock a second later, now looking more like an accordion than like its original shape.

"_Grrrrrr!_" a frustrated Bummer growled at the thought of Reef, Broseph and Emma getting away again. "Groms!"

* * *

"Good thing that tunnel was there at the end of the trail when we had to take that detour off the road," Reef commented as he, Broseph and Emma continued on through the woods in the golf cart.

"Reef, you know that detour sign was just put on the road by Bummer to set a trap for us, right?" Emma said. "There wasn't any road work going on past the sign, so I'm sure it was a trap."

"Not gonna sweat it, dudes," Broseph said. "Trap or no, we still gave Bummer the slip. Now we just gotta find the main road again so we can get to town and the Beaver Tail stand."

"Uh, Broseph, you sure you were able to ditch Bummer?" Emma then said after she looked back to the trail and spotted something moving.

"Sure I was," Broseph replied. "Why?"

"Try telling that to Bummer!" an alarmed Emma said, recognizing Bummer and his golf cart gradually approaching the groms on the trail and pointing him out to Reef and Broseph.

Bummer flashed an evil grin as he kept pace with the groms' golf cart. "Here comes your worst nightmare, slackers!" he said as he eyed Reef, Broseph and Emma ahead of him. "Your butts are grass and I'm your lawn mower!"

"Emma, you got anything else back there to throw at him?" Reef asked.

"No," Emma said. "The banana was all I had. Even if I had more, I can't play that card again 'cause he'd just see the peels coming and dodge them!"

"Wait, I know what to do," Broseph said when he spotted a yellow jacket nest hanging from a tree branch. Driving toward the nest, Broseph bumped into it with the roof of the golf cart and knocked it into the air. When the nest came down, it landed on the roof of Bummer's golf cart.

"AAAAAHHH!" Bummer screamed as the angry yellow jackets came out of the nest and started swarming and attacking him. While trying to swat the wasps away, Bummer did not notice that the groms had taken a turn off the trail and he continued driving until he hit the brakes, causing the nest to fall off the roof of his cart. He then turned around and drove back toward where Reef and company made their turn...but he had also not noticed that, while fending off the wasps, he had driven his golf cart off the edge of a cliff and was still in midair when he turned around. Hitting the brakes again when he looked ahead and saw the edge of the cliff, Bummer then looked down and saw a river below him and realized he was suspended in midair. "Oh, crap!" he muttered when he discovered where he was...right as the cart then plummeted, with Bummer gripping his steering wheel while screaming the whole way, down to the river with a splash.

Moments later, Bummer resurfaced in the river and spat out water, then growled in frustration again. "_Oooohh_, I'll get you yet, you mouth-breathing miscreants!" he grumbled as he swam for the riverbank.

* * *

After finding his way back to the main road, Bummer hatched another plan to catch the groms, tying a length of rope into a lasso that he would throw around the trio's golf cart as it sped by. Hiding in the bushes, he soon spotted Reef, Broseph and Emma coming in their cart and started twirling the lasso, then sent it toward the cart and roped it. A second later, Bummer came flying out of the bushes and landed on the pair of roller skates he had put on earlier. "Oh yeah, you're as good as mine now, lollygaggers!" Bummer proclaimed as the golf cart towed him along on his skates.

"Broseph, Bummer's lassoed the cart and he's right behind us on roller skates!" Emma reported as she saw the gang's boss pull himself slowly along the rope toward the cart. "We have to shake him or he'll board the cart and our Beaver Tail run's done for!"

"Not a prob, chiquita!" Broseph said as he then began driving the cart erratically, weaving all over the road and causing Bummer to do the same on his skates.

Looking behind him, Reef began laughing as he watched a panicking Bummer grip his rope with white knuckles while yelling for Broseph to stop the cart. "Wicked moves, dude!" Reef said.

"Stop weaving all over the road, leadfoot!" Bummer yelled at Broseph.

"What's that? You want me to speed up?" Broseph said jokingly, pretending to have misheard what Bummer said.

"I SAID STOP WEAVING!" Bummer yelled even louder.

"Okay then, you're the boss," Broseph added with a shrug of his shoulders and a fiendish grin. "I'll speed up." He then floored the gas pedal and sped the cart up, and Bummer freaked out again as his speed quickly matched the cart. As Broseph did a turn on the road, Bummer lost his grip on the rope and went flying toward a telephone pole, smacking into it and then falling into a ditch.

As the groms' golf cart sped off while Reef, Broseph and Emma laughed, Bummer, who saw birds flying around his head after hitting the phone pole, poked his head up from the ditch and grabbed at his hair in frustration. "This isn't over yet, you goldbricks!" he yelled after Reef and his friends as he shook his fist at them.

* * *

To take the targets off all their backs, Reef, Broseph and Emma split up when they passed a beach while getting closer to Sunset Beach, with Reef and Broseph now riding a speed boat on the water while Emma took over driving the golf cart on the road. Bummer, who somehow had got his golf cart back along the way, quickly figured out the groms' strategy and, instead of continuing to chase Emma, went to the beach, hopped on a jet ski and began giving the guys and their speed boat chase. As he got closer to the speed boat, Bummer yelled "Prepare to be boarded, chum bait!" to Reef and Broseph.

After looking back to see Bummer coming, Reef grabbed his cell phone to call Emma. "He totally took the bait, Emma!" Reef said when she answered.

"Nice work getting Bummer off my back, Reef," Emma replied. "I'm just about to hit town now. Keep him busy a few more minutes while I get to the Beaver Tail stand."

"Gotcha," Reef said before he hung up his phone. "Broseph, drive the boat away from shore a bit and see if Bummer follows us," he then instructed his friend.

"Sure thing, guy," Broseph said as he turned the boat to drive away from the shore. Looking back, he saw Bummer match his move and follow the boat as Reef figured. "Hey, it worked!" Broseph then said. "Good call, Reef! Now I gotta pause a sec for a bite, I'm starvin'," he added as he pulled a foot-long submarine sandwich out from his afro. As Broseph was about to take a bite from the sandwich though, a sudden strong gust of wind blew the food item out of his grasp. "Hey, my lunch!" he said as he turned to see the sub get blown into the water.

When Bummer saw Broseph's sandwich land on the water after getting blown off the speed boat, he began laughing at his employee's misfortune - but the laughter stopped abruptly when, to his horror, a shark suddenly surfaced in front of him and devoured the sandwich. With a sudden scream, Bummer did a hard U-turn on his jet ski and took off rapidly in the other direction, with the shark swimming after him.

Reef and Broseph were both wide-eyed as they saw Bummer speed away in a panic with the shark chasing him. "Whoa, _so_ didn't see that coming!" Reef exclaimed as he and Broseph began laughing out loud before they drove toward the Sunset Beach pier, where Emma was waiting with the groms' golf cart.

* * *

Soon, Reef, Broseph and Emma were at the Beaver Tail stand on Main Street where Snack Shack was on duty, and Reef pulled out a list of the Beaver Tail flavors the groms were to buy. "Okay, let's see," Reef began as he checked the list, having trouble making out some of the writing. "One...cinnamon sugar, one garlic butter, one...'cool nut'? What's a cool nut? _Ohhh_," he then said with a laugh as he figured out what the list really said. "No, wait...coconut!"

Emma groaned with frustration over Reef goofing the list of flavors. Marching up to Snack Shack, she told him, "Okay, just give us all the tails you got, plus one banana chocolate! Hurry!" Turning to Reef, she then said, "We have to move fast if we don't want Bummer to catch us!"

Unknown to the groms, however, Bummer had already arrived ahead of them and was waiting for them to show up at the stand. Looking from around the corner of a nearby building, the Surfer's Paradise manager brandished a remote control with a red button on it, then pointed the remote toward the groms and pushed the button. When Bummer peeked around the corner though, he noticed that nothing had happened, as Reef, Broseph and Emma were still standing in front of the Beaver Tail stand waiting for their order. Bummer pointed the remote at the trio and pushed the red button again, but again, nothing happened. A fuming Bummer pressed the remote button several more times in frustration, growing angry when the expected payoff did not come.

"C'mon you stupid remote, work when you're supposed to!" Bummer growled as he gripped the remote and shook it in a mock-throttling motion. He then looked around the corner again, only to find that Reef and the gang had received and paid for their Beaver Tail orders and were taking off in their golf cart again to return to the hotel. "NO!" Bummer yelled, chagrined at losing the groms yet again as he ran out on the sidewalk and stopped in front of the stand where Reef and his friends had stood moments ago. "Why didn't you work when you were supposed to?" he yelled again, jumping up and down on the same spot in frustration - which he instantly regretted when, seconds later, a spring positioned beneath the section of sidewalk where the groms were standing unsprung as the result of a delayed reaction from his pressing of the remote button. Snack Shack watched in surprise as Bummer's trap backfired on him, sending Bummer screaming into the air before he landed on the roof of the same three-story building he had been hiding behind.

Bummer popped his head up over the edge of the building and watched Reef, Broseph and Emma go. "That's it!" a now-furious Bummer snapped. "THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!"

* * *

"I'm sure glad we didn't run into Bummer when we were at the Beaver Tail stand," said Emma, who was now sitting in the front seat beside Broseph, before taking a bite of an apple cinnamon tail she had ordered as she, Reef and Broseph were on their way back to Surfer's Paradise with their cargo of Beaver Tails.

"Ain't that the truth," Reef, who was now in Emma's old spot in the back seat, agreed while chewing on a bite of his chocolate tail. Turning to Broseph, he added, "Yo dude, turn on the radio, would ya? We need some tunes for the road." Broseph turned on the radio, and all three groms looked at the radio, dumbfounded, when they heard the _Looney Tunes_ theme playing on it.

"Okay, this is officially the weirdest day we've had here yet," Broseph said as he turned off the radio after the song finished playing. "Figures we'd have that song playing on a day when we get chased all over the place by Bummer."

"And the day's not over yet," Emma pointed out. "We could still run into Bummer anytime before we get back to the hotel."

Meanwhile, as the groms continued along in their golf cart on the road back, Bummer reached the waterfront pier and strapped a jet pack, which he had kept hidden while he was spying on them earlier, onto his back. "This is it, slackers!" he said as he pressed the jet pack's ignition button to start it up. "There's no way this is going to fail this time, and as soon as I catch you, all three of you have strikes aplenty coming!" Bummer then hit the start button and he was on his way as he began flying over the road in search of Reef, Broseph and Emma, using the right handle of the jet pack to regulate the pack's engine thrust while using both handles to steer.

Before long, Bummer caught sight of the groms' golf cart. "_Ha-haaa_, NOW I've got you, punks!" he proclaimed as he eased his grip on the right handle in an attempt to slow down and keep pace with the golf cart, but to his shock, he discovered that the jet pack was not slowing down and he ended up passing over the golf cart and past it. "Whoa, what gives?" Bummer said as he continued to outdistance the groms, who were surprised to see their boss fly past them. "Slow down, you stupid jet pack!" he yelled in a panic, then he tried squeezing the right handle several times, which only caused the jet pack to accelerate.

Flying even faster, Bummer narrowly managed to dodge the Whalebus, which was just ahead of him, by pulling up with the handles. While trying to turn around and go back, he soon lost control of the jet pack, causing him to spin in the air like a gyroscope before he turned back in the opposite direction - only to run out of fuel while the momentum from the pack's thrust continued to propel him forward toward the Whalebus. Bummer screamed and flailed his limbs to no avail as he then smacked into the bus's windshield.

Reef, Broseph and Emma passed by the Whalebus as the Kahuna, who was at the wheel, poked his head out the driver's side window. "Hey dudes, did you know I just got the world's largest stick-on figurine stuck to my windshield?" Kahuna said to the trio.

Emma took a look and recognized Bummer on the windshield right away. "That's just Bummer, Kahuna!" she said with a giggle. "He's been chasing after us all through our Beaver Tail run. Speaking of Beaver Tails, you want one?" she said as she passed Kahuna a chocolate tail.

"Thanks wahine, I could never pass up one of these," Kahuna said as he took the tail and started munching on it while Reef, Broseph and Emma pulled ahead of the Whalebus and sped away toward Surfer's Paradise.

"You're welcome," all three groms called to Kahuna, then Reef added "and thanks for the help with Bummer!"

"No problemo, dudes!" Kahuna called back as he continued driving. Meanwhile, Bummer, who was still stuck to the Whalebus windshield, turned his head to see Reef, Broseph and Emma drive off in the golf cart, then muttered "I give up. I give up," as he pulled out a small white flag and waved it in surrender.

* * *

Back in the real world, Broseph and Johnny were woken up in the guys' room by the sound of Reef laughing quietly in his sleep. "Man, what's up with Reef?" Broseph said with a groan from his own bed as he was roused from his sleep.

Johnny looked down from his top bunk to see Reef laughing on the bottom bunk while still sleeping. "I don't know," Johnny said. "Maybe he's got those Road Runner cartoons we were watching on his mind."

"Yeah, those were pretty hilarious," Broseph said with a smirk before he turned around on his right side to go back to sleep while Johnny did the same, and Reef continued to chuckle in his sleep while dreaming about his Beaver Tail Run with Broseph and Emma.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**_Looney Tunes_ and related characters (c) Warner Bros. Inc.**

**_Stoked_ (c) Fresh TV Inc. and Teletoon. I don't own either show or any of the characters.**

**Reviews and comments are welcome.  
**


End file.
